<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Greatest Show Unearthed by Krayolacolor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634369">The Greatest Show Unearthed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor'>Krayolacolor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creepypasta x Readers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepypasta x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Reader-Insert, interconnected story, minor gore, part of a series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dare gone right You meet a mysterious boy who calls himself Jackie. He's funny and sweet and passionate about the things he loves, but he can't keep a story straight to save his life. He might not be good at keeping secrets but maybe You are, Your life might just depend on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laughing Jack/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creepypasta x Readers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How you Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to mention I wrote the first and second chapter of this story when I was 14, so all the chapters after that dramatically increase in quality.</p><p>Key:<br/>(y/n) = your name, (y/b/f) = your best friend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>This place is super creepy...</em> You think as you hesitantly walk up to the rusted gates of the old abandoned amusement park. You look at the placement of the bars and knew you could slip through with ease, but you still didn’t really want to try.</p><p>“Oh come on (Y/n), you don’t really have to do the dare if you don’t want to.” (Y/b/f) says walking up beside you.</p><p>“What do I have to do?” You ask glancing at your friend.</p><p>“Easy, just go in and take a picture of the creepy-clown-ghosty-whatever-thing who hangs around the place.” (Y/b/f) says with a smile.</p><p>You sigh, “Easier said than done.” You say slipping through the bars on the gate. As you walk farther away from the safety of the gate you can faintly hear your friend yell something, but words aren't clear so you assume it's not important and keep walking.</p><p>About fifteen minutes tick by while you hold your, dying, phone with the camera open, the only sound is the creaking of the old rides. </p><p>As the sixteenth minute passes and you haven't seen anything you start to think that maybe (Y/b/f) made the whole thing up and you were just walking around an abandoned park for nothing, you were scared for nothing.</p><p>Just as the feeling of relief settles in you hear a soft eerie tune and even though it's broken and off key you recognize it almost instantly. Pop Goes the Weasel. You sing in your head as you approach the source of the sound at the end of a long line of busted carnival games.</p><p>“So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?” A male voice asks. You jump with a little squeak turning to face the owner of the voice. The seemingly older boy chuckles and for a moment all you can do is stare at him with wide eyes. You take a quick note of his appearance blue eyes, messy long black hair, his clothes look like a mismatched toss up of black and white stripes, but by far the oddest part of his appearance is his black and white striped cone shaped nose.</p><p>You, having been so lost in thought, hadn’t noticed that the boy said something, “I-I’m sorry, what did you say?” You ask a bit nervously taking a step back from the boy. </p><p>He laughs, it’s contagious, instantly lightening the mood and making you smile.</p><p>“I was just introducing myself, I’m Jack, Laughing Jack, but you can call me Jackie if you like. Now can I have your name?” He asks leaning over the counter and looking down at you.</p><p>You nervously twiddle with your thumbs, pushing the dirt around with your feet. Should I tell this guy my name? I don’t know him, what if he’s a serial killer or something? You think.</p><p>“Hey, it’s fine, I understand, I’m kinda creepy on the outside, I know. So are you lost? It’s getting late, do you know your way back to the main gate?” Jackie asks.</p><p>It suddenly dawns on you that you have no idea where in the park you are and your phone had gone dead a minute ago, you silently curse yourself for forgetting to charge it. </p><p>Jackie must have read the look on your face because he smiled softly down at you, “Hey, I’ll show you the way out.” He hops over the game counter suddenly towering at least a foot taller than you, “Just follow me.” He says as he starts walking.</p><p>You watch him walking farther away before realizing that without him you might be stuck here all night and quickly run after him.</p><p>A few minutes later the two of you arrive back at the main gates. “Here we are, now have a nice night, little Missy.” Jackie says flashing a broad smile, he turns about to walk away.</p><p>“I’m (Y/n), thank you for helping me!” You say.</p><p>Jackie smirks, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out, he turns back to you and puts it in your hand. Smiling he starts walking.</p><p>You look down at your hand to see an old photo booth style picture of Jackie winking at the camera, on the back of the picture a few words were written, ‘You needed a picture, right? Come back some time.’ You look up to question him on how he knew you wanted a picture of him, but he was gone.</p><p>“(Y/n)!” You hear (Y/b/f) shout, you turn to see your friend running up to the gate. “You had me worried sick (Y/n)! I was about to call the police!” (Y/b/f) yells at you.</p><p>You climb through the bars and assure your friend that you’re fine, but say you didn’t see anything in the park.</p><p>“Really nothing?” (Y/b/f) asks.</p><p>You feel the small picture in your pocket, “Nothing at all…” You say as the two of you walk back into town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Are We Friends Yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been three days, you’ve finally found the time to sneak away and go back to that carnival. You hold the picture in your hand reassuring yourself that he wasn’t just a figment of your imagination.</p><p>After a while you are staring up at the old gates of abandoned theme park. Taking a deep breath you slip through the bars and into the park.</p><p>It’s quiet, in a creepy way, as you walk trying to build up enough courage to call out for the doll like clown you met before.</p><p>It is once again sixteen minutes before you hear the familiar yet eerie tune. You walk towards the ferris wheel and see Jackie sitting on one of the swings holding a small box. Standing at the bottom you look up wondering how he got up there.</p><p>“(Y/n)! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come back!” He shouts down to you before standing up making the whole ride groan. </p><p>You step back staring up in horror as he grabs ahold of the side. Your worry, though, seems misplaced as he climbs down with ease. He just smiles as he walks over as if he wouldn’t of just died if he would’ve slipped and fell.</p><p>“How have you been, busy apparently as it took you so long to come back.” He says.</p><p>“More like it’s because I can’t just say, 'Oh hey mom I’m going to this abandoned carnival to see this guy I only met once because I want to talk to him. Oh yeah he’s a clown, bye.' Yeah I’d be deemed crazy and grounded for all eternity.” You explain and Jackie laughs.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I can see that.” He chuckles.</p><p>Jackie looks away for a moment then back at you. “So (Y/n), do you like rides, I’ve gotten most of them working…” He trails off messing with the frill at the top of his shirt.</p><p>You smile softly, you can’t see how you had been scared of this tall boy, He’s kinda cute in a way. You think. “Are they fast?” You ask smiling.</p><p>He grins from ear to ear. “Very.”</p><p>“Then what are we waiting for?” You laugh.</p><p>Jackie smirks kneeling down and wrapping your arms around his neck and standing up again. You squeak in surprise and wrap your legs around his middle so you don’t fall. You laugh as Jackie starts walking, “What’s with the sudden piggyback?” You ask.</p><p>Jackie smirks, “Faster, I know where the rides that work are.”</p><p>“And the reason I couldn’t just follow you is?” You raise an eyebrow, but really you don’t mind the ride.</p><p>“I could probably make one up, but I don’t put much effort into lying so I just wanted to carry you.” He explains making you giggle.</p><p>“Well okay then.” You smile and he laughs as well.</p><p>Hour after hour, ride after ride, it’s a blast. Laughter and joyful screams fill the air as the ride you’re on makes the sudden drop, your hands fly up as the speed picks up.</p><p>You don’t catch it, but every time you do this Jackie looks at you and smiles, your excitement is contagious and even though he's gone on these rides so many times, this time is by far the best.</p><p>As the ride comes to a stop, you're giddy and smiling like a fool, until an alarm on your phone goes off. Your heart sinks.</p><p>“Hey what’s the matter, (Y/n)?” Jackie asks.</p><p>You sigh, “I’ve got to leave, my parents will be worried about me if I stay longer.” </p><p>“Would you like me to walk you out?” Jackie asks.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>A few minutes later you part ways at the gate with promises to return soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Think I'm F-Falling For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not long before you are spending weekends at the carnival hanging out with Jackie. You ask him once if you can bring your friends, since it was (Y/b/f) that got you to meet him. He shrugs, and says he wants to fix a few more rides, then you can.</p><p>Jackie is somehow a good mechanic, at least for roller coasters. He shows you all the mechanisms and takes you down the tracks to try and teach you about the complex construction and the cool physics that make the rides work, you don't get it really, but it's fun nonetheless.</p><p>He's also something of a magician, says it's because Angels made him, but you're pretty sure he's joking. Still he does magic tricks, making things appear and disappear at the drop of a hat, he does the endless handkerchief and you cry from laughing at his fumbling act.</p><p>You ask him about himself, why he stays here and if he has any family. Jackie claims to live with his family a distance away, in a big house with lots of younger siblings, Jackie says he loves kids, that's why he's fixing the amusement park, for the kids. It sounds innocent, cute even, the passion he's put into making children happy, but you can't help but feel like there is something else in his words…</p><p>You ask about Jackie's family over time and learn that he is the oldest of almost thirteen children, all taken care of by his single father. You learn later that they are an adopted family, and he's not related to his siblings or his father, but you think it's really nice that they are his family regardless.</p><p>He has lots of brothers, and a few sisters, but who he refers to as his sisters don't live in the house with him and his brothers, they stay with who he refers to as their "Aunt and Uncle but I'm not sure which one they are right now" which is confusing, but he explains that his "Aunt and Uncle" is just one person, his Father's younger sibling, and they prefer to be "they" so sometimes they are "Aunt" and sometimes they are "Uncle" but he isn't sure which one at the moment since they aren't here to clarify. That makes a bit more sense, but Jackie says you can think of them as his Aunt, since they take care of the girls.</p><p>A few weekends later you get Jackie talking about his brothers. He has a lot of them. And the list goes something like:<br/>"Well, there is Smith, who is a few years younger than me, then Jack, it gets confusing having two Jacks in the house, then Seth who is a real animal never picks up anything, then Ben who is a little nerd and Steven who is also a nerd, they're friends, then Brian who never talks, then Tim who is never home, then Toby who hasn't been adopted fully yet but Father visits him and is sorting out the paperwork currently, then Jeff who is the baby of our family. Oh, and App! App is my new brother, he used to live with our sisters, but now he lives with us! Well, when he's home, he's been pretty busy fixing his old house with his new girlfriend." And that list was long enough to keep you busy without mentioning the other siblings Jack has.</p><p>You ask about Toby who hasn't been adopted yet, and Jackie explains that Toby's from a bad home, his sister died earlier this year and his father has been mistreating him his whole life, so Jackie's Father is trying to get the paperwork settled to adopt him, and has been for a while. You hope that Toby can join the family safe and sound.</p><p>Jackie is a pretty good brother, it's easy to see how much he loves his family, and his little side job, you can't help but think that's, attractive? Yeah, Jackie's got a very attractive personality, even if he's totally crazy, dressed like a clown fixing amusement park rides.</p><p>"So why do you dress like that?" You ask sitting in a coaster seat while Jackie works on the gears in the engine off to the side.</p><p>"Hmm? Like what?" He pokes his head up, pushing his hair back from his face, smearing grease over his forehead.</p><p>You laugh, "You know, like that." You gesture to his rolled up sleeves and three button vest and the wraps around his stomach.</p><p>The boy looks down at himself and shrugs, "Don't know, I always have. Fits the aesthetic, I'm a Jack-in-a-Box."</p><p>You snort, "Yeah, made by angels four hundred years ago."</p><p>"Hey, I'm not that old, it was only like two hundred years ago. I told you before."</p><p>You scrunch up your nose, "Come on Jackie, I know your joking. It's fine that you're a weirdo, it's cute."</p><p>Jack crosses his arms, but reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a coin. He flips it and catches it with both hands, when he pulls them apart a full sized wooden box is in his hands. It's beautifully crafted and on the side it reads, Laughing Jack-in-a-Box in beautiful script. "I'm not a liar, (Y/n). That would make me a bad friend."</p><p>You blink at the box, and how he made it appear. "Wait… are you, are you really serious..?"</p><p>"Yeah." He holds out the box to you. "Here, if you want to take this home I can visit you there, so you don't need to keep sneaking off without telling your parents."</p><p>You reach for the box, but before you can grab it Jackie presses it back into a coin and puts it in your hand. "So… You really are something magic aren't you?" You ask looking back up at him.</p><p>Jackie smiles, "Sometimes. You can turn that back into a box by doing what I did, just flip the coin, when it lands it'll be a box again, and you can push in the sides to make it a coin again. Easy-peasy."</p><p>You smile, "Wow, that's, really cool, Jackie."</p><p>"Yeah, I am, Missy." He smirks and goes back to working on the ride, you put the coin in your pocket and think over this new information, that was old information really.</p><p>"So, is everyone in your family magic like you?"</p><p>Jackie pokes back up, "Not everyone, but the other Jack knows magic, it's not like mine, it's a dark kind of magic. Father knows magic, similar to Jack in style, but not use. Smith can do one really good magic trick, but that's it. Ben and Steven can also do a kind of magic, but it's less like magic and more like a "power" so is Smith's magic, so I guess it's not magic." He explains, closing the control station.</p><p>"That's cool, that you have people like you there, is that why your Father adopted you guys? So you wouldn't be alone in the world?"</p><p>Jackie laughs, "Yeah, it sure was something like that."</p><p>You smile as he walks you back to the gate, and you say goodbye, it was a good day, and you learned a lot. You hold the coin in your pocket, oh boy...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CrushCrushCrush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You do what Jackie said when you get home, flipping the coin and watching it become a box again. Jackie puts on a show for you after dark, with glowing star stickers on your ceiling and magic. He tells you stories of wild adventures and amazing heroes and fairytales and magic, you feel like a kid, watching it all, it's fun. Jackie puts his arm around you at some point and you lean your head into his shoulder.</p><p>Jackie is gone when you wake up.</p><p>You take the box everywhere. You never leave it because you're afraid it will get lost. Good news though because you can call Jackie whenever as long as you have it.</p><p>When you're home you leave the box open, and have learned to tell when Jackie is in the box, because there is a little doll in it, looks like Jackie, but it's colorful instead of black and white. You ask him about it.</p><p>"Yeah, I was colorful, a long time ago." He laughed.</p><p>"What happened?" You ask sitting on the window sill while Jackie sits with his legs up against the wall and his back on the floor rearranging the stars on your ceiling again and again.</p><p>"I was put on a shelf for ten years." The boy shrugs.</p><p>You scrunch up your face, "Why? Why didn't you leave?"</p><p>Jackie sighs softly, "It doesn't matter, (Y/n)."</p><p>"Yeah it does."</p><p>Jackie stares at the ceiling harder, "It was a long time ago…"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Jack huffs and twists to sit up and look at you, "A long time ago there was a little boy, a very very lonely little boy…" he starts looking back to the ceiling. Then back to you, "Hey, I've got an idea, sit on the bed." He says as he gets up to turn off the lights and close the curtains before joining you on the bed. He turns your head to the ceiling.<br/>"The little boy was named Isaac." With a wave Jackie creates a picture of a little boy alone, sitting on his empty bed. "And he was sad, he wouldn't be getting anything for Christmas, so the Angels they made a present for him…" the box swirled to life in the stars.</p><p>"You." You say quietly.</p><p>"Yeah. Me. I was supposed to be his best friend forever, the perfect friend, whatever he needed me to be, but… Isaac was not careful. And we got into trouble and Isaac was forced to take the blame for what I did. He was sent to boarding school. And I was left, alone, on a shelf." The stars go out suddenly as they swirled into nothing. "I waited. I waited. I waited. In the dark, counting days and nights and hours and years. I didn't notice it at first, the colors fading. When my lips cracked and seams came undone and I had to fix myself again and again because I was pulling myself apart going crazy, hoping, praying, that my friend was going to come back for me. He had to, he wouldn't leave me, I was his best friend, his only friend, I was made for him, and he left me-" Jackie snarls making you jump.</p><p>The boy's teeth go sharp, like little daggers in his mouth.</p><p>"I was left to rot for ten years. Then, his parents died and he was the only one to claim their inheritance. So Isaac came back, and when I saw him, I was so excited, my boy,  my friend, he came back for me!" The stars light up again. "He didn't remember me at all…"</p><p>Jackie is staring at the ceiling as he talks, seeming lost in the stars, in the past. You watch him, looking at the light reflecting in his eyes, seeing him so raw left you shaking.<br/>"Isaac, wasn't a little boy anymore. Ten years will do that, I guess. He was a man, had a modest living making furniture, he was good at it, but… he was not the person I remembered. He did things… bad things." The stars make pictures, snap shots of memories,  of a woman and a man, and something bad happening, and he killed the woman before it goes dark. "The only thing I could do was watch… I didn't really understand back then, because I was too young, I was a child myself I guess… it haunted me. He hurt so many people… and I watched him. Watched him and didn't understand at all. This was my boy, my friend, and I was made for him, to be perfect, anything he needed me to be…"<br/>"One night, someone got away from him. When they ran they knocked the shelf I was up on and it fell. The box fell into pieces. I wasn't stuck anymore… I was happy and angry, I was so angry, I was so alone, so trapped, I was hurt and broken, and falling apart and it was Isaac's fault, he left me, and he forgot me, and he just taught me a game I hadn't played before." You gasp quietly, covering your mouth with your hands.</p><p>"Jackie…"</p><p>"We had fun, it was so much fun, me and my boy, my little boy, my best friend, and his favorite game." Jackie was grinning, grinning with sharp teeth as the stars depicted brutal mutilation and torture. "I was so happy, I don't think I realized at first, what I was doing, it was a game, and I was going to play better than anyone else Isaac played with. And then Isaac died. The fun was all over. He stopped choking and crying, stopped breathing, and he died. But it was okay… I wasn't upset about it, we had our fun, and that was our goodbye. He was happy, he was in shock, but he was happy, those last moments with me, we were happy together…" </p><p>The stars slowly go out, leaving the room dark with just you and Jackie sitting close together on the bed.</p><p>"Jackie… You killed him…?"</p><p>Jackie looks from the ceiling to you, "Yeah, I did, (Y/n)... I did didn't I?" He says quietly as if he'd never really let it sink in before. "He taught me everything I know about death, and it was a game to him." His teeth aren't sharp anymore.</p><p>"You didn't have to kill him…"</p><p>"I did." Jackie stands up, "I'm not sorry either. He made me who I am, and inspired me," Jackie throws his arm, sending stars across the wall like an arterial spray, "to be everything I am. It's because of him that I have a family, a real family, and kids, so many kids, I love them you know? The kids? I do, I really do, Father didn't think so, but I convinced him, and I have so many friends now! So many friends, and so many games to play with them." Jackie looked back at you, smiling like a fool. "And I have you too, (Y/n). It was all worth it in the end. I have everything I could ask for, friends, family, you. And it's okay."</p><p>You look at the boy before you, the stars on the wall casting red behind him, he just admitted to murder, and you knew it, Jackie was crazy, he said so himself, he went crazy in that box. He killed his friend, sure he left him, and did bad things, but the things Jackie did to him… Jackie admitted to still killing, right in front of you, like it wasn't anything. </p><p>And still… you don't care.</p><p>"Yeah, Jackie, everything's okay now." You smile, something in that passion just wouldn't let you be afraid of him, because he had you and you knew it all too well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heart to Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are lying in bed, your head in Jackie's lap as he braids thread delicately to make friendship bracelets for one of his new friends. You don't ask what happened to the old one, you already know. There is a friendship bracelet on your wrist, made with three of your favorite colors. Looking at it gives you warm and fuzzy feelings.</p>
<p>Nothing about Jackie ever makes you feel like you are in danger, in fact you feel safe with him, even after everything he's told you. It should be a major red flag that he, you know, murders children for fun, but you aren't a kid. You don't know any kids. None of your friends have younger siblings. Is it justified for you to feel so safe with someone so dangerous? You don't dare ask.</p>
<p>"You are thinking so gosh darn hard Missy, what on earth's got your gears turning?" Jackie asks, pausing his braiding to look at you.</p>
<p>You snort, "Nothing, 'm just thinking. Doesn't need to be anything important."</p>
<p>"Thoughts are important, even silly ones, you should speak your mind."</p>
<p>Rolling your eyes you sit up, "I'm thinking about us." You say, blushing softly.</p>
<p>"What about us?"</p>
<p>You look away, your face warming slightly, "Is it weird that you make me feel safe?"</p>
<p>"Why would that be weird?" Jackie asks, moving his hands to make his strings disappear, "Is there something bothering you?"</p>
<p>"No it's not…" You sigh and hug your knees to your chest, "Is there something wrong with me? You told me you murder kids and I didn't do anything about it- I didn't even cry…" </p>
<p>Something has to be wrong, that's not something normal people are just okay with. But what is it then? What part of you isn't working right?</p>
<p>Jackie reaches over and pulls you out of your thoughts with a gentle hand on your shoulder, "Hey Missy, I think you might be grinding your gears too hard over this. What's the big deal anyway? You're… not like my other friends. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, and you don't need to worry so much about things that aren't important like that." He flashed you a big smile, "Besides! There isn't anything wrong with what you're feeling, it's completely normal for humans who fall in love with things like me!"</p>
<p>You sputter for a second at the last thing he said, your face growing hot, "I didn't- I'm not- that's not-" you cover your face with your hands, hiding you blush.</p>
<p>The boy snorts, "Hey you can't hide that from me, I'm magic remember?" He teases you, and pulls you into a big hug. "I really like you too, (Y/n), I'm glad you feel the same…"</p>
<p>Slowly you move your hands to hug him back, feeling reassured now, but still having questions that are entirely unanswered.</p>
<p>"What do you mean about humans feeling stuff when they fall in love with things like you?" You ask a few hours later.</p>
<p>Jackie looks up from his sketch pages, he's drawing something indistinguishable as a human, but you think it's supposed to be one, or maybe that it was one…. "Well, that's a little hard to explain."</p>
<p>"Can you try?"</p>
<p>The boy shrugged and sat up, "Okay, so… I'm not a human you know that," you nod, "and well, humans aren't really made to love things that aren't human. Father says it makes humans.. unstable. But, I've never seen it happen before, so I'm not sure if he's actually right. But what I do know is that the part of your brain that registers "love" and the part of the brain that registers "morals" get criss crossed around each other when you spend a lot of time with people that are immortal. And well, I'm immoral, and you're a human, so what you're feeling is perfectly normal!" He says with a smile. The look on your face must not have been what he was looking for because Jackie frowned at you, "(Y/n)... you're not worried about that are you? It really isn't a problem, it can't hurt you or anything, it's just a few crossed wires, nothing bad. And you don't need to worry, because I'm here to make sure it's okay."<br/>You look away from the clown for a moment, "I.. I'm not worried. It's just… weird I think… I never really thought like this before. So I guess, it's just, not what I'm used to." You say, rubbing your arms like you were cold. You look at your hands for a second and Jackie snaps his fingers.</p>
<p>"You're scared you're going to hurt someone."</p>
<p>"What?" You look at him, but he's just smiling.</p>
<p>"You think some crossed wires are gonna stain your hands, but that's not true! That's caused by the wires in your logic brain getting messed up, the worst your morals brain will do is make you apathetic," He smoothed over all your concerns. "Apathy is a self preservation tool to your brain, see you love me, and I love my friends, but the way I love my friends makes your morals brain freak out- so your love brain and morals brain cross a few wires and Boom!" Jackie claps his hands together, "Apathy towards child death so you can keep being in love with me!"</p>
<p>"Why do human brains do that, with immortals?"</p>
<p>"I'm not really sure about that one, Missy." He shrugs. <br/>You sigh, not everything had an answer you suppose. You lean back against your bed frame and he goes back to his coloring. "Who's the drawing for?"</p>
<p>"My new friend! His name is Levi. Levi likes motorcycles. You know what happens to people who wreck motorcycles?" You shrug and Jackie holds up his picture. "They get everywhere!" He laughs, a bad punchline to a bad joke. You laugh anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>